Sing For Me
by ruiiko
Summary: Aria is dying. But she has one last request before she dies...


**I'm so sorry for such a sad fic. ;-; ugh ghb, and i havent been able to do anything on here because my computer is slow and whatnot... but, I have this! So... enjoy and review. And once again, im so sorry omg ;-;**

* * *

><p>"Yu-chan?"<p>

Yukari glanced down at Aria, who's head rested comfortably on her shoulder.

"I'm tired." Aria sighed, as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I know." Yukari said, trying to hide the pain in her voice.

"I'm so tired." Aria stated again.

Yukari squeezed her eyes shut, to try and compose herself. She had to be strong infront of Aria, because she knew Aria was trying to be strong for Yukari. Her eyes scanned over the girl once again; she was so pale and fragile. So thin. She was struggling to keep her eyes open. It was as if all, and any life force had been sucked out of her.

Aria had always had a weak heart. When she was 5, she had a major heart attack, and spent alot of time in the hospital. But she had gotten surgery, and all had seemed fine, up until this point.

And here she was again, back in the hospital.

Yukari remembered when Aria wasn't so ill. She was quiet, sure, but she always seemed happy. She was always smiling, and trying to cheer people up. Yukari bit down on her tongue to stop any tears that might form in her eyes, as she thought about all the good times she and Aria had had.

The two had been a couple for a while now, 2 whole years. They had started going out in 10th grade, and Yukari had learned about Aria's heart condition, though, at those times, everything seemed just fine. Two years later, Aria was back in the hospital. Her condition had worsened.

Yukari had visited her everyday, since she was emitted.

But it hurt.

It hurt so much, seeing her lovely girlfriend in so much pain. It hurt to watch her weaken day after day. Aria used to be the one that seemed cool and collected, always the one confident, in the relationship. She held her head high, while Yukari was a little more shy. Now, it appeared the roles had changed. Yukari was the one trying to hold her head up high, for the two of them, while Aria had quieted down, even more so than she usually was.

Looking over Aria again, Yukari had noticed multiple times that Aria had seemed to have shrunk, maybe a little. She was so tiny, so fragile. It hurt so much to watch.

It hurt even more, knowing that Aria might not be around much longer.

The purple haired girl had over heard the doctor talking about Aria's condition before, and how he thought that her days were becoming limited. She refused to accept it, though it seemed very clear some days. Aria could be gone any day now.

"Yukari?" Aria asked again, her voice sounding a little more desperate.

"Hm?" Yukari wondered, looking down to Aria. Though she was sick, she still tried her best to smile around Yukari.

"Could you sing for me?" She requested. Aria loved it when Yukari sung. Her voice was so soft and gentle, yet so powerful. Sometimes, if Aria couldn't sleep, the purple haired girl would sing to her, and she'd feel more at peace. It would be nice for her to, now, too, because she had brought her guitar. Aria had asked her to do so, before she came for her usual visit.

When Yukari got to her room, Aria quickly snuck out with Yukari, and they wandered along the halls of the hospital. Right now, they were just resting against a wall, far from her room.

"Sure," Yukari smiled weakly, as she strummed the strings on her guitar with one free hand, her other hand squeezing Aria's hand that rested in hers. She noticed the smile that came to Aria's face, as she begun to sing. Her head sunk back down on Yukari's shoulder, as she closed her eyes.

Yukari continued to sing, as she strummed the strings on her guitar. Aria seemed so at peace. And while Yukari was singing, she didn't hear the whisper that escaped Aria's lips, 'I love you," Before she suddenly heard a beeping noise, causing her to jump out of her skin. With a paniced look strawn across her face, she glanced up to her heart moniter machine that was dragged along with her, then back to the sleepy girl on her shoulder, then back up to the moniter.

A red line was running through.

She felt the weight subtly growing on her shoulder, and the coldness of Aria's palms.

Yukari was in a large state of shock, she didn't even know how to react. "Aria?" She asked, shaking her girlfriend, although she already knew it was too late deep down.

"Please wake up..." Yukari whispered, as she felt tears drip down her cheeks.

She didn't.

It hurt even more knowing that this was her last day, more so than watching her struggle.

But apart of Yukari felt a part of her feeling slightly relieved. For Aria, not herself. She had granted her last wish. Aria was struggling so much, but hearing Yukari's melody had put her at peace.


End file.
